Round & Round
by MystriousCraze
Summary: They changed their names so no one would find out about their past, when Connect 3 and friends arrive to camp will their secrets be revealed?
1. PROLOGUE

We had a plan. We would change our names, change our past, change our future.

I was now Demetria… his goddess

She was now Miley… his Smiey

She was now Taylor… his name

She was now Selena… his Spanish beauty

Too bad things don't always turn out the way you planned.


	2. The Plan

So I this is my first CR story I hope you like it. The names will be explained during the story so it is completely legal and I'd like to thank my first reviewer.

Give it up for **ersy.**

I will update this story soon. I don't beg for reviews nut I do appreciate them!

**Disclamer: I do not own any characters, not Selena, Taylor, Miley or Demi. I don't own Camp Rock. I only own this idea or plot.**

Demi's POV

We were all hanging around our house, all haunted by all memories.

"I'm bored," I announced. As I lounged on a chaise located in front of an infinity pool. I was sun bathing, knowing I would never get tanned, my pale alabaster skin didn't allow it.

"What should we do then?" asked a blue eyed teenager, Miley, who was in the pool. Her honey brown hair was up in a bun, so it wouldn't get wet. Miley really loved her hair. She was trying to get her skin to glow, not that it didn't, just not in the tanned sense. That was something we also all had in common, we all had very pale skin.

"We should go away this summer!" a raven-haired beauty with hair much like my own decided. Selena was sitting poolside, her legs dipped in the pool her big brown eyes turned towards me. We were both alike, very much alike when it came to looks, we both had chocolate eyes, wide with "innocence", we were both petite and we were both medium heighted. But our personalities were totally different. Were as she was girly and flirty, I was sweet but at times I was kinda of a bitch, also unbearably shy.

"We could go to that camp Demi is always talking about," said Taylor, who had just come outside, a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands, along with 4 cups of milk. She had on a bikini and her long blond curls were up in a bun, she was going to go swimming.

"If you guys want to go we probably could, I still have the number and we are all 17, so decide quick or we won't be able to get in" I said inspecting my black nails for any chips. As always they were perfect.

The girls looked at each other, each trying to decide, they were nervous, hell, I was nervous. I had spent many summers with _him_ at that camp, and there were a lot of memories But I was strong, and if the decision was to go to camp I would confront the past, not run away from it.

"I'd like to go," said Miley, "it would be nice to see were your story is set, and maybe meet more people into music, do you guys wanna?" she asked turning her big ocean blue eyes towards us.

Selena and Taylor both said they would like to, I guess it's time to confront my fears.

"Okay," I said, "if we go I'm going to set some rules. No talking about where we are from. No talking about our story. Just enjoy our time and the music, deal?"

"Yes!" they shorused.

"I' going to call now so lets start packing," I announced as I walked to my iphone. The girls went up to their rooms and I couls already hear Miley cranking up the tunes, Selena getting the suitcases and Taylor singing out of tune. I scrolled through the contacts until I reached the one I never thought I'd use again. _Camp Rock._


	3. Talking to the Moon

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

I want you back

Shane's POV

I looked out the window again, it was cloudy, it looked like it was about to rain. Just how she liked it.

Nick was in the studio, trying to write our next best hit. Taylor was in the gym, taking out his anger and frustration on the weights. Justin was listening to music so loud his eardrums were probably going to burst.

We all had our ways of coping. It wasn't easy to think of _them_, but they were our best source of inspiration.

I missed her, so much. Some days it's more unbearable then others. People would have thought I'd get over it, but still after 2 years it still hurt.

Sometimes it was nice to think that she wasn't dead, that she didn't commit suicide, that she didn't commit suicide before she broke up with me.


End file.
